fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Magic
Copy Magic is a unnamed Caster Magic and is a bit similar to Transformation Magic. Description This Magic allows the caster to flawlessly transform into someone. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 13 The amount of information that the user can access is limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of and nothing more beyond that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 8 The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformations require them to erase use of the older transformed forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 5-6 The user can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they had contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 26 Other variations of this Magic make the user mildly similar to the target in the terms of appearance and as powerful as it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 In its highest form of use by the caster, they are able to copy their targets Magic at the instantaneous moment the opposing caster accesses their Magic, own, utilize, and lastly nullify the targeted Mage's copied Magic with their own. They are able to copy Caster Magic but not Holder Magic as there is no material or substance for the caster to copy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Pages 13-15 Gemini's transformations *'Lucy Heartfilia': As Lucy, Gemini uses a whip as her weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 10 They can even summon other Spirits, and control Spirits being summoned by the original Lucy. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her seductive body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 9-12 During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic Power with Gemini transformed into her and together they cast Urano Metria. However, the spell was cancelled by another Mage before its effects could be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-16 *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': As Ichiya, Gemini can use Ichiya's Perfume Magic. They also stated that he's only thinking about perverted things. Gemini transformed into Ichiya while they were owned by Angel, in order to gather information about the Allied Forces's plan and to defeat Jura Neekis while his guard was down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 16-18 *'Gray Fullbuster': As Gray, Gemini can use Ice-Make Magic to the same level of Gray's original Ice-Make Magic. Gemini transformed into Gray while they were owned by Angel to defeat the real Gray in the battle against the Allied Forces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 15 to fool Natsu Dragneel and to fight Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-6 *'Marin Hollow' As Marin, Gemini can use Marin's type of Spatial Magic, Rules of the Area, to be able to manipulate around the space and cancel out any Magic relating to space such as Jacob Lessio's TransportFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 10-12 Lizardmens' transformations *'Erza Scarlet': As Erza, the Lizardmen can mimic her Requip Magic, being able to requip their armor and weapons to fight the opponent. However, they are not as fast at requipping as Erza. *'Virgo': As Virgo, the Lizardmen become able to dig tunnels underground and use the chains on their wrists to fight. *'Loke': As Loke, the Lizardmen mimic his ability to use the power of Regulus and become expert in hand-to-hand combatant. *'Plue': As Plue, the Lizardmen become unable to use any combat abilities and easily collapse due to exhaustion. *'Elfman Strauss': As Elfman, the Lizardmen are able to use Take Over Magic. However, instead of their arm changing form, they use their tail to use spells such as Beast Arm: Iron Bull.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 *'Macao Conbolt': As Macao, the Lizardmen become able to use Purple Flare spells. *'Wakaba Mine': As Wakaba, the Lizardmen become able to use Smoke Magic, and spells such as Smoke Fake. Variations Velveno vs. Erza.png|link=Magical Drain|Magical Drain Sand Transportation.png|link=Mimic|Mimic References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Unofficially Titled Articles